To Go Home Never to Return
by SirAmbala
Summary: The journey is over. The time has come for Kagome to make her final trip through time. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I wrote this story a little over a year ago, and was not pleased by the way it came out. So I revised it in hopes that I would be happy with it. This version I like much better than the last and I hope everyone else will as well.


	2. Story

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. Okay so this is a revision of this story that is longer and a bit different than the other. I was never really pleased with it before. I liked the plot, but I couldn't seem to make it long enough. Well this is some what longer and hopefully better than the last. Enjoy!

* * *

She stood in front of the well, the very well she had fallen into three years prior. That first trip down the well had been the beginning of an adventure that would change her forever.

Presently she stood with tears streaking down her cheek and a full jewel around her neck. The once broken jewel had been restored, and the evil that had plagued the land had been eliminated. The adventure was over and it was time for the time travelling miko to go home for the final time, and never return.

She had decided to take on Kikyou's duties and become the guardian of the shikon. Restoring the jewel had seemed to be a never ending process, but eventually the day came that the world would be ridden of Naraku. The final battle had been long and tireing. The monk, the demon slayer, the kitsune kit, the half demon, and the miko of the future had put all they had to end the destruction that was Naraku. The half demon had caused so much pain. Not only for them but for much of Japan.

After many hours of battle and everyone at their limit everyone of them attacked with everything they had. If miracles do happen, then Naraku's death was one. For the first time in three years the evil half demon did not regenerate after being hit by their attack. The disappearance of the wind tunnel was the proof that after three long and trying years, they had finally succeeded. The days that followed there was much celebrating as brother and sister were reunited, the jewel was put back together, but best of all love was announced by both couples in the group. All the happiness came to a hault when it was announced that the time travelling miko had to return home, and it would be the final time.

So now that very miko stood in front of her family. After all that they had been through, they could be called a family. The demon slayer her sister, the monk her brother, the kit her son, and the half demon her love. Here she was now leaving her family so she could return home. With a round of hugs and a few more tears the miko made the final plunge into the well.

With the ease of practice the miko pulled herself up over the lip of the well for the last time. She smiled slightly at the scene that was before her. The scene was very much the same as it was three years before. The sun was still bright, and the grass as still long. Except this time it wasn't the place she was forced to go to complete a quest that had been bestowed upon her. No, this time it was home. The place she would spend the rest of her life. The place she now loved with the man she loved, and the odd mixture of people who had become her friends and second family.

Her family stood waiting for her return. The first to greet her was her surrogate son. As she greeted her friends her thoughts continued. It wasn't long ago that she had decided that the place she had once called home had become foreign to her. She no longer cared about the things normal teenagers cared about. She was more interested in a good long soak in the hot springs, or traveling the countryside on the back of her half demon. She was no longer the girl who worried about school or the latest gossip. Now she was a miko of great power, and took being the jewels protector seriously. In the years she had 

been away, she had grown distant from those she was once close to. Living in life or death situations had made her mature faster and closer to her friends in the past. When the time to decide which era she would stay in she had decided the past. It was her home and where she belonged.

All in all the once time traveling and reincarnated miko was happy to be home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
